Talk:Dungeon Solution for Ultima VII
Thank you Tribun, this is a vast improvement! (Dungy 21:50, May 23, 2010 (UTC)) Shame and Despise The article list Despise as being a non-relevant Dungeon, and Shame as being the dungeon which houses the Sphere. But this is incorrect : the Sphere is said to be in Dungeon Despise in dialogue and the place is identified as such when you enter. While this is true that the positions of both dungeons were inverted in the game for some reason, I feel they should be referenced by their proper names even if is "inconsistent". Edit: I noticed this is the same for all mentions of Shame and Despise in regards to Ultima VII. This should not be : the mistake should be noted in a note or trivia, but I don't think it is our place to "correct" this. We have to stick to facts. Sergorn 22:10, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :The fact is simply that they screwed up. We are not bound to replicate their errors, so when the "facts" are clearly an error, your argument holds no water.--Tribun 22:45, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I beg to differ. The fact is that the game refers to the Sphere being in Despise. So it should not be referenced at being in Shame no matter how silly it might sounds. Period. The purpose of a wiki is to references things as they are in the games - if there are errors and contradictions, we point them and reference them, we might roll our eyes at them, but we should not "correct" them because this is not the point of a wiki. ::Listing Despise as Shame in the Ultima VII related content solely because they were inverted would be akin to listing Destard as Shame in Ultima IX. Yes they were inverted. Yes it is silly. But it is still Despise (or Destard) and not Shame as far as the game and the story is concerned, so they should be referenced as such.Sergorn 23:04, July 8, 2010 (UTC) A few discrepancies with the Dungeon Shame Solution I found (I am currently playing Ultima VII The Black Gate, the version that comes with The Ultima Collection CD and using DOSBox): then proceed to open the doors until you reach the fireball-trap, after deactivating it with the switch ("Telekinesis" helps) This is incorrect, the switch by the fire trap does NOT deactivate it sadly... then move south and avoid the teleport trap by finding a secret passage in the eastern wall The secret passage is on the WESTERN side, not eastern. Jaesun 20:13, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Found one discrepancy for the Buccaneer's Cave solution: Kill the beast, then walk east through a fake wall until you reach 7 This is incorrect and should read "Kill the beast, then walk toward the South East corner of the room and you will be teleported to 7" There is NO fake wall at all in that room, only a hidden teleporter. Jaesun 00:41, September 10, 2010 (UTC)